


Time and time again

by Sweenyfoxy9845



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blood and Gore, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweenyfoxy9845/pseuds/Sweenyfoxy9845
Summary: When Ethan goes to find Mia he runs into someone from he's past and everything goes down form their.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a fanfiction and gay story so go easy on me and hope you enjoy it.

When Ethan arrived in Dulvey Louisiana he stop at a gas station to get some thing to eat but stop at the door he saw someone he hadn't saw in a year his legs started shaking that's when his heat started the male lifted his head and sinffed the air he turned and made eye contact with Ethan the males eyes widen Ethan turned and ran the male ran after him Ethan looked back and sea him but when he looked forward he ran strait in to tree his vision got blurry all he saw was the stating over him worried looking before he passed out.


	2. You again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan wakes up to a long lost friend and mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in this chapter and this my first time writing smut so go easy on me

Ethan woke to someone humming he opened his eyes and sat up the humming stop Ethan looked over and saw his friend he hadn't seen in a year "Fredrik"Ethan said the looked at him but didn't say anything before Ethan could say anything he was pinned against the couch by Fredrik Ethan struggled against him but couldn't get free Ethan tried to move but felt lips against his neck that made him stop and let Fredrik kiss his neck undress him he didn't do anything he just let happen he closed his eyes and let Fredrik fuck me Ethan let his Instinct take over and wrap his legs around Frederick's waist and as he trailed his nails down his back that Shirley left marks on Fredericks back they remembered A Moment Like This 2 years ago first time him and Frederick met was a loving moments there's nothing but love in the moment he missed Frederick so much that he never spend time with Mia when he felt like it he would spend time with her but he missed Frederick so much he can't stop thinking about him Ethan's train of thought stopped when Frederick hit spot inside of him that made him his back off the couch moaning out loudly one frigate hit that spot inside of him it made him see stars in his eyes then he felt a tightening in his abdomen knowing he was going to come soon One Last thrust from Frederick and he came in between them Frederick stalled and then he came inside Ethan moaning into Ethan's neck Frederick look back at Ethan then slowly kiss him on the lips before pulling back defending slowly drifting in his sleep not before hearing Frederick say "I love you" then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I am finishing this story I got motivation back for this but I am going be slow on making chapters.


End file.
